Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{11})(7^{-9}))^{6}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 7^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((5^{11})(7^{-9}))^{6} = (5^{(11)(6)})(7^{(-9)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{11})(7^{-9}))^{6}} = 5^{66} \times 7^{-54}} $